Ojos Zafiros Corazón de Fuego
by GiSa-TaKu
Summary: IV: El equipo avatar se encuentra huyendo de la princesa Azula pero tal persecución termina con amargas consecuencias. Capítulo cuatro UP!
1. El Accidente y Dos Forasteros

**N/A.: ¡Atenttion! LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES DE LA SERIE **_"AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER"_** NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES Y LUGARES CREADOS POR MI. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡Hola!... Este es mi primer fic de Avatar, he visto la serie y en mi opinión es muy buena y original. Bueno espero que les guste esta historia Ah! cierto me llamo G-i-S-a-Y léanlo atentamente y disfrútenlo ahora si no les quito mas tiempo y comienzo de una vez... **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_**OJOS ZAFIROS CORAZÓN DE FUEGO"**_

**CAPÍTULO UNO: **_EL ACCIDENTE Y DOS FORASTERO_

La noche era cálida, como para que un grupo de jóvenes viajeros descansaran luego de un nuevo ataque de la Nación del Fuego y con mucha suerte diría yo escapar sin un solo rasguño, habían pasado ya casi dos días así sobre Appa el pobre estaba ya cansado, cada vez sus energías se debilitaban su vuelo era lento y pesado, jadea sin cesar y pasaba cada cinco minutos emitiendo gruñidos para llamar la atención de jinete pero nada él (Aang) y sus acompañantes estaban tan somnolientos y hambrientos que ni siquiera lo notaron.

De repente, el bisonte ya irritado no pudo vencer a su cansancio y comenzó a descender y Sokka saltó exaltado la cabeza le daba vueltas pero no lo pensó veces y despertó a Aang.

- ¡¡Aang despierta Aang!!- gritó sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo frotándose los ojos

- ¡es Appa! despiértalo ahora o nos estrellaremos en el suelo-

- ¡¿Qué?! APPA DESPIERTA!!!!-

- ¡¿QUÉ LE PASA A APPA?!- dijeron gritando al unísono Katara y Toph

- se durmió – dijo Sokka sosteniéndose de la silla de montar

- ¡¡¡chicos no despierta les sugiero que se sostengan y muy fuerte!!!!-

- ¡¡¡mas vale que lo despiertes ahora mismo pies ligeros!!!-dijo Toph

- ¡¡ no puedo!!-

- ¡¡¡AH!!! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

Poco a poco se fueron acercando a un inmenso mar de árboles alo mejor las ramas detendría un poco la velocidad en la que iban bajando pensaron, pero con lo que no contaban era con el daño que estas les harían a sus cuerpos.

Las ramas y troncos les cortaban la ropa hasta rozar contra su piel provocando cortes profundos y fuertes magulladuras. Aquellos segundos fueron los mas largos de todos ellos no sabían en que momento chocarían contra el suelo y si sobrevivirían a semejante golpe.

** --------------------------- **

No muy lejos de ahí había una aldea tranquila fuera de la influencia de la guerra era perfecta para un par de forasteros para decirlo así, eran Zuko e Iroh.

Ingresando a la aldea un leve grujido se escuchó Zuko se quedó mirando extrañado a su tío y Iroh lo miró un tanto divertido y luego soltó una carcajada.

- veo sobrino que alguien necesita recargar sus energías jejeje –dijo Iroh miras se burlaba

- si claro – dijo Zuko con sarcasmo – insinúas que soy yo el hambriento no trates de culparme-

- Fue solo una broma eso era todo –

- Broma o no, no tenemos tiempo para hacer estúpidas bromas- dijo señalándolo con la mirada - ¡Increíble! tenemos a toda una nación tras nosotros y tú bromeando-

- Sobrino relájate y sabes que dejémonos de habladurías y vamos por una buena taza de té de jazmín mmm... hace tanto tiempo que no tomo uno –

- pero apenas ayer tomaste uno –

- si pero ese era de ginseng-

- ¡Argh! y con que dinero piensas que pagarás tu "té" si se puede saber-

- ¡Ah! eso no es problema –

- acaso tienes algo-

- si algo así lo que sobró... andando vamos busquemos una buena tienda – y Zuko de mala gana le siguió el paso a su tío.

** --------------------------- **

_Bam! drik!_

Sino fuera por esa inmensa masa de barros todos no estarían vivos para contarlo.

- ¡OUCH! que asco esto apesta- dijo Sokka quitando un poco de ese desagradable barro

- ¿tú o el barro? – dijo Toph mientras jugaba con el barro

- JAJA muy graciosa niña amante del barro –

- ¡Qué! solo bromeaba además ya quería volver a tocar algo de tierra ya empezaba a desesperar-

- ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos – dijo Katara regañándolos – a nadie le agrada esto pero por raro que parezca esto...-tomó un poco de barro y lo mostró- nos salvó la vida-

- ¿Alguien sabe donde está Appa?-

- no sé... ¿Toph podrías ayudarnos a ver donde se encuentra Appa?- preguntó Katara

- Dame un segundo – salió del barro y se arrodilló un poco y puso su mano sobre el suelo – no siento nada...-

Justo antes que Aang se sentara decepcionado escucho a Toph

-¡Espera! puedo ver y oírlo parece estar dormido-

- ¿Dónde está?-

- A unos doscientos metros de aquí- dijo señalando frente a ella

- vamos por él- no terminó su oración pues Sokka lo interrumpió

- ¡muero de hambre! no aguanto – dijo tocándose el estómago

- Sokka ¡siempre tienes hambre! – volvió a regañarlo Katara

- Creo que iré yo solo entonces-

-no Aang voy contigo-

- no es necesario Katara mejor quédate igual no está tan lejos regresaré enseguida-

- está bien pero ten cuidado –

- lo haré no te preocupes- y no perdió mas tiempo y se marchó enseguida

Más tarde llegó Aang junto con Appa y Momo sobre su cabeza pero para sorpresa de él encontró a todos dormidos aunque estaba cansado tenía muchas ganas de hablar pero parece que sus amigos no pensaron lo mismo entonces trató de que Appa no hiciera mucho ruido y lo llevó cerca de la casa de piedra de Toph (de esas que siempre construye) y se acostó sobre el lomo de Appa.

** --------------------------- **

Iroh entró en una tienda y Zuko iba tras él. Dentro había varios hombres tomando cerveza mientras hablaban de incoherencias y haciéndose entre ellos mismos bromas pesadas estaban tan borrachos...

El viejo general y el príncipe se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la entrada cuando de repente un calosfrío recorrió la espalda de Zuko y se dio cuenta de que un maestro tierra con otros dos más lo estaban mirando de forma sospechosa.

- Tío...- murmuró muy bajo

- Dime que sucede sobrino y... ¿por qué murmuras?- preguntó un tanto preocupado

- mira allá...- señaló disimuladamente a los hombres- ...maestros tierra y nos están observando de una forma que no me agrada –

- no seas paranoico Zuko- de pronto fue interrumpido por su sobrino

- ¡no me llames así! es peligroso- dijo susurrando molesto

- bien... Li –

- vamonos esto no huele bien-

- ¡no! así llamaríamos más la atención-

- entonces tú quédate porque aquí me asfixio- y se marchó y le de dejo a su tío con la palabra en la boca ¡qué terco que es! pensó Iroh.

Zuko se encontraba caminando sin en las estrechas calles de aquel pueblo hundido en sus pensamientos se preguntaba de donde sacó su tío el dinero pero aún eso no lo preocupaba tanto sino el hecho de que no tenían provisiones entonces de tanto pensar sin darse cuenta fue saliendo de la aldea hasta llegó a parar a un bosque y ahora él se sorprendió cuan distraído había estado y cuando perdido en sus pensamientos se encontraba.

** --------------------------- **

La luz del sol la cegaba cubrió su rostro con su mano salió de su bolsa de dormir miró alrededor no estaba Sokka ni Aang Ni Toph a Katara no le extrañó quizás Sokka y Aang fueron por comida y Toph estaría por ahí rompiendo rocas como siempre, su único compañero era Appa que aún el pobre seguía dormido. Así que ahora ella no se quedaría ahí sentada esperando hasta que sus amigos se dignen a aparecer, también ella se merecía un paseo corto así sea que solo fuera para ir por un poco de agua.

Caminó por unos minutos todo estaba silencioso y se podía escuchar el choque de una rama con otra pero por un momento creyó que escuchó pasos así que se escondió entre unos arbustos aunque podría haber sido alguno de sus amigos pero lo hizo por pura precaución.

-¿quién será? – se preguntó así misma, y acomodándose bien para poder ver cuando poco después pudo visualizar la silueta de un muchacho alto vestía ropas del Reino Tierra y el cabello lo bastante alto. Pero eso no le causó sorpresa lo que la sorprendió fue el momento en que aquel joven dio la vuelta. No, no podía estar pasando...

- ¡ZUKO! – Katara gritó asustada y automáticamente se tapó la boca e intentó escapar pero sus pies se enredaron en unas raíces.

- ¡¿Quién está ahí!?- gritó Zuko avanzando un poco alcanzó a escuchar un voz y vio a alguien con quién no esperaba encontrarse.

- ¡tontas raíces! debo salir de aquí rápido y avisarle a los demás – dijo intentando quitarse las raíces.

- miren nada más la tonta campesina de la Tribu Agua amiga del Avatar ¿acaso intentas escapar niña? –

- Más vale que te alejes de mí y no tienes ningún derecho a llamarme tonta ¡Vete de aquí! si no quieres salir herido-

- No me hagas reír no puedes hacerme nada no tienes tu cantimplora contigo estas indefensa –

¡Tonta! se dijo así misma y cómo es que se dio cuenta de que no lo tenía, Katara lo maldijo mil veces y ahora que haría él no se detenía tenía que hacer algo no dejaría que ese príncipe engreído le haga daño, pero era imposible definitivamente él la tenía acorralada.

CONTINUA

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el primer capi de **_"Ojos Zafiros Corazón de Fuego" _**espero que les haya gustado y lo actualizaré pronto depende si me dejan reviews así que por favor ¡DÉJENME REVIEWS NO SEAN MALOS! bueno me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima!¡Chao!**

**Att.**

**G-i-S-a-Y!**


	2. Un Particular Encuentro

**N/A.: ¡Atenttion! LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES DE LA SERIE **_"AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER"_** NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES Y LUGARES CREADOS POR MI. **

_**Aquí esta la entrega del segundo capi de mi Fic recién salidito de esta cabecita pero primero no pasaré por alto los agradecimientos:**_

**caty200065:** Gracias x tu mnsaje que chévere q t haya gustado mi historia y tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia de escribir mas historias.

**RADIKA SUNDARI:** respondiendo a tu pregunta mi Fic si va a ser un Zutara no te equivocas y gracias por tu review.

**Alien Roxi: **Whoa!!!! It's great I'm glad you'd liked my FanFic and thanks for your review.

**_Bueno ya no quiero meterles tanta lata así q vamos de una vz con la nueva entrega... _**

**_nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_**

_**CAPÍTULO DOS:**_

"_UN PARTICULAR ENCUENTRO"_

-por fin un poco de paz esos dos no dejaban dormir-dijo Toph soltando un gran suspiro

Aang y Sokka habían salido muy temprano en la mañana y habían despertado a la maestra tierra y esta furiosa fue en busca de un lugar mas tranquilo para dormir.

Un repentino sonido proveniente de otro lugar los hizo reaccionar parecían gritos de alguien o algún tipo de esos pájaros raros que cantan extraño **(se acuerda de ese pajarito del capitulo **_The Swamp_** mas o menos así)**. Toph afinó su oído pero no consiguió oír nada entonces prestó mas atención a las vibraciones, nada.

Al parecer aquella situación estaba ocurriendo muy lejos de donde ella estaba, pero algo le pareció extraño Momo de repente se puso muy inquieto.

-espera ¡Momo! donde vas- para esto ya fue muy tarde para detener a el pequeño lemur ya se había ido **(aclaro algo Momo no estaba con Aang y Sokka) **

_**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**_

_¡Tonta!_ se dijo así misma y cómo es que se dio cuenta de que no lo tenía, Katara lo maldijo mil veces y ahora que haría él no se detenía tenía que hacer algo no dejaría que ese príncipe engreído le haga daño, pero era imposible definitivamente él la tenía acorralada. Pero no perdió las esperanzas y tomo una rama...

- eso lo que crees- dijo lanzándosela justo directo al pecho pero...

- fallaste campesina jajaja-

- vete ahora mira que te lo advierto –

-y que piensas hacer ¿eh?-

No pues que pensaba hacer esa era la cuestión no sabía que hacer ahora si estaba frita pero justo cuando empezaba a peder la poca calma que tenía, una mancha blanca volando entre los árboles captó su atención y se dirigía donde Zuko.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHH!!!!!!!!- Zuko gritó desesperado pues unas uñitas le estaba perforando la piel del cuello

_-_te lo mereces- contestó la maestra, Momo la había salvado esto le dio tiempo de liberarse de las raíces.

-estúpido bicho-dijo quitándose de encima al lemur

- vamonos Momo- agitó su mano en señal de escape pero maestro fuego fue más vivaz y la agarró por la espalda y con una soga ató sus muñecas.

- te odio tonto!!!-

-seria excelente que dejaras de hablar y empieces a caminar-

- yo no sigo órdenes de nadie-

-por tu bien será mejor que lo hagas-

-o si no que...- le envió una mirada amenazante- acaso piensas herirme... O matarme-

"_Cómo se atreve esa plebeya a dirigirse a mí de esa manera? no soportaré mas sus insultos no pondrá en duda mi valor" _pensó todo histérico.

-¡silenc...- se vio obligado a callar es que la herida que le hizo Momo fue profunda y le ardía y se toco la herida, tenía mucha sangre.

- ¿estas bien?...- Katara estaba un poco preocupada de que a Momo se le haya pasado la mano **(hay que vacunarlo a Momo malo, malo ;D rabioso) **

**- **si...-

- no mientas estas sangrando-

- no te interesa-

-eres un terco sabes que te propongo algo- guardo silencio un momento

Zuko la miraba extraño _"¿ahora que trama?"_ se preguntó

- ¿si? y ¿Qué es?

- yo curaré tu herida-

- y como se supone que me vas a "curarla"-

-fácil con agua- dijo llena de confianza- pero...- dijo bajando la voz

- habla rápido ¿pero qué?-

- tienes que desatarme-

-eso ni lo pienses-

-bueno entonces es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se infecte y caigas gravemente enfermo-

-...-

-entonces que lo tomas o lo dejas-

No tenía de otra tenía que aceptar la propuesta así que se acerco a la chica y con la navaja que le regaló Iroh cuando era chico cortó la soga.

-bien ya está-

- si pero...-

ahora ¡¿qué?!- dijo impaciente

-no hay agua ¡inteligente!-

-yo no diría eso- y le mostró una cantimplora que él llevaba junto a un gesto triunfante en su rostro realmente disfrutó ese momento la dejó sorprendida.

- entonces manos a la obra... dame eso-

-¡oye! que haces – La chica le había arranchado un pañuelo que le colgaba de su bolsillo del pantalón

- necesito esto para limpiarla primero-

-mmm...-

Katara se acercó a él y se paró enfrente de él. El príncipe se la quedó mirando en sus encuentros anteriores nunca se fijado con precisión pero no podía evitarlo aquellos orbes azules le habían quitado el aliento tenían un brillo peculiar, extraño y lleno de misterio pero luego volvió a la realidad Katara le había estado hablando pero el no le prestó atención.

- oye estas bien... ¿por..q... qué me miras as...así?- dijo tartamudeando Katara se sentía incómoda ante la mirada de perplejidad que le dirigía el príncipe

- ah¿Decías algo?-contesto despertando de su trance

- olvídalo... no... no es nada date la vuelta-

- ¿para qué?-

-para escarparme- dijo toda sarcástica- es obvio para limpiarte la herida para que mas va ser-

-mas te vale que intentes nada-dijo el maestro fuego en tono amenazante. Katara mojó un poco el pañuelo y comenzó a limpiar la herida

- Ouch!-

-quieto no te muevas-

-pero me duele-

-shh... agachate un poco para revisar bien la herida-

Con agua control cubrió su mano y esta empezó a brillar y la puso sobre la herida. Zuko sintió como un escalofríos recorría por toda su espalda aquella sensación era rara sentía como si le estuvieran poniendo hielo sobre la nuca pero ese frío que producía no era igual al frío común venía junto a una sensación de alivio desestresante sintió como el mundo flotaba a su alrededor pero luego paró.

-te sientes mejor?-

Se tocó el cuello y la piel estaba tersa y lisa sin rasguño alguno y no digo nada estaba desconcertado _"¿Cómo lo hizo?" _se preguntaba una y otra vez tratando de hallarle argumentos concretos a aquello.

-¡gracias! por ayudarme Katara- dijo mientras Zuko parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos- después de que te ayudé ni un _gracias_ eres un malagradecido-

-...-

- era de esperarse de un príncipe tan arrogante como tú que va saber agradecer un favor-estaba furiosa

-...-

- me estas escuchando!!!- ya la paciencia se le había terminado

-gracias...- fue casi un murmullo

- un poco tarde ¿no?-

- ya te agradecí eres una molestia!!!!!!!!-

- hash!!- y solo se sentó ya rendida en el suelo era caso perdido seguir discutiendo con él.

**_nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_**

- menos mal los encuentro- estaba exhausta había corrido como una hora

- Toph! no estabas durmiendo-dijo Aang sorprendido de encontrarse con la maestra tierra

- ¿qué pasa Aang?- Sokka recién llegaba

-Toph parece que ya despertó-

-si si ahora ese no es el punto parece que hay problemas cerca de aquí y Momo escapó-

-¿qué? pero que pasó-Aang empezaba ha preocuparse

-creí escuchar unos ruidos gritos algo así pero cuando quise prestar mas atención ya no escuche nada más ni con las vibraciones pude ver donde estaba ocurriendo y parece que Momo sintió algo y fue ahí donde escapó-

-entonces es lejos de aquí-

-bueno entonces no perdamos tiempo vamos por Katara debe de estar preocupada de no vernos en el campamento- Sokka estaba ya perdiendo el control él no estaba preocupado porque Katara estuviera preocupada por ellos sino que le preocupaba que ella estuviera en peligro.

-hay una última cosa...-dijo la pequeña maestra bajando su voz

-que cosa-

- pasé por ahí pero no había indicios de ella-

-entonces...-dijo el niño de la enorme flecha en su cabeza

-¡algo malo le pasó! VAMONOS- Sokka no los esperó y los otros no tuvieron otra que seguirlo

_**C O N T I N U A R Á**_

**_Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva parte de mi fic bueno ahora es su turno de opinar que tal les pareció¡DEJENME REVIEWS! estos serán muy bien recibidos con todas las sugerencias para el próximo cáp.,y opiniones y críticas constructivas para este. Bueno me despido y nos vemos en una próxima entrega._**

**Att.**

**G-i-S-a-Y!**


	3. Premoniciones

**N/A.: ¡Atenttion! LOS LUGARES Y PERSONAJES DE LA SERIE **_"AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER"_** NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS PERSONAJES Y LUGARES CREADOS POR MI**

**Hooola!!!!!! Soy yo otra vez ¿impacientes? bueno pues se esperan jejeje (que mala XD) primero lo primero los agradecimientos ahí les va:**

_maga-azul_**: gracias por tu review y espero que no te pierdas est capi. **

_ZUTARIANO LOCO_**gracias a ti también por tu review y sabes ya mandé a Momo al veterinario (jajaja XD).**

_RADIKA SUNDARI:_** Gracias por tu review y espero que no te pierdas de este capi **

**Sin más preámbulos la 3era. entrega...**

_**CAPÍTULO TRES:**_

"_Premoniciones"_

-¿A dónde se supone que me llevas?-

-ya deja de hablar me fastidias-

-perdone su Majestad- dijo en tono burlesco

Se habían pasado discutiendo todo el camino. A Katara le ardía el estómago pues no había probado bocado desde que se levanto y Momo comenzó ha inquietarse molestando a la maestra agua -quieto Momo yo también tengo hambre pero toca hacer un sacrificio- le susurro al lemur, cuando miro hacia el cielo se fijó que casi sería mediodía y ahora ella ya ni corta ni perezosa no dudó en quejarse.

-por lo menos...supongo... que debes de tener algo de comer ¿no? porque sabes que de nada te sirve tener a un rehén en este caso yo- dijo señalándose a sí misma- muriendo de hambre porque sabes yo de ti le daría comida a cambio de lo que necesites saber-

Zuko se volteó y se acercó a ella- ve a engañar a otro tonto con tu jueguito no caeré en tu trampa que acaso pensabas que con darte algo de comer creería que me ibas a decir donde esta tu noviecito no soy tan tonto, niñita- dijo despectivamente

-¡Aang no es mi novio! es solo un buen amigo y segun...-

-ya llegamos- Zuko la interrumpió.

Bajo ellos estaba el pequeño pueblo mencionado anteriormente y empezaron a descender con cuidado la empinada ladera. Pero en un mal paso que dio la maestra agua hizo que tropezara con una roca que sobresalía del suelo-¡aaah!- y provocó que saltara encima del príncipe, este terminó por perder el equilibrio -pero ¡que...!- y ambos cayeron rodando ladera abajo.

Fue larga y dolorosa la caída, de nunca acabar; pero para suerte de ellos un montón de hojas los frenó. Katara quedó sobre el cuerpo de Zuko lo tenía abrazado hacia ella firmemente estaba muerta del miedo y temblaba a causa de los nervios. Zuko podía sentir la respiración de Katara cerca de su rostro y sus brazos alrededor de su pecho que lo sujetaban herméticamente no sabía como reaccionar sentía como su cara se ruborizaba pero **(si, el mísero y malvado "pero" el "pero" corta notas jajaja XD) **no se quedó ahí petrificado la levantó y Katara notó el rubor de Zuko pero no dijo nada ella también estaba en las mismas a causa de reacción ante la caída _"¡como hubiera querido que durara un poco más! estar cerca de él me hizo sentir segura y protegida..." _soltó un leve suspiro_ "pero qué estoy diciendo debo de tener un tornillo suelto ¡no no no! él es tu enemigo no puedes quererlo"_pensó Katara

-no puedes...-volvió a pensar pero esta vez en alto

-¿no puedo que?- Zuko creyó que se refería a él

-¿ah?... lo siento estaba hablando conmigo misma jiji- rió avergonzada

-ah...- sus ojos nuevamente se reencontraron él de nuevo pudo disfrutar de aquellos ojos zafiros que tanto lo hacía perder el control y solo vino a su conciencia el momento en que Katara lo abrazaba "_fue tan refrescante y puro casi igual como el agua como me gustaría poder sentirla de nuevo pero esta vez nunca la dejaría que se vaya" _otra voz lo interrumpió _"que crees que haces acaso pretendes vencerte así de fácil por algo que ni siquiera fue un abrazo además ella es solo una campesina y es ¡amiga del Avatar!" "tienes razón no puedo vincularme con ella en que estaba pensando"_ dejó de discutir consigo mismo y retomó su camino.

El recorrido hasta el pueblo fue incómodo ninguno de los dos se dirigían palabra alguna temían decir tonterías.

Al llegar Zuko rápidamente se dirigió hasta la tienda en donde se supone que estaría Iroh, Katara hacía hasta lo imposible para seguirle el paso pues Zuko caminaba demasiado rápido. Minutos después ya estaban en el interior de la tienda.

-¿qué hacemos aquí Zuko?- preguntó pues no le agradaba aquel ambiente

-¡shh!- la calló- y empieza a acostumbrándote a llamarme Lee ¿entendido?-le susurro

-bien... y no tienes derecho a callarme y... ¿por qué no te puedo llamarte por tu nombre?-Katara habló en voz baja

- por si no te has enterado niña mi cabeza tiene ahora precio-

-ah... y ¿cuánto piden?- se burló

- JA JA JA muy graciosita - se quejó el muchacho haciendo muecas

-solo quise amenizar el momento-añadió la ojiazul con cara de perrito arrepentido

-pues que mal momento elegiste- y avanzó mirando cada rincón para ver donde se había metido Iroh y fue a preguntar al señor dueño de la tienda

-el Sr. salió hace un par de horas parece que se dirigía a la pensión de la vieja Ayane- explicó el dueño

-¿dónde queda?- inquirió el príncipe

-es justo en el centro del pueblo frente al mercado es la casa mas grande es imposible no encontrarla-

-¿a quién buscamos?- volvió a preguntar Katara a Zuko

-a mi tío nunca puede estar quieto en un solo sitio-

-debió haberse aburrido y pensó que podía entretenerse- trató de hacerlo comprender

-si o puede que esté jugando Pai-Sho con algún extraño y ganándole en las apuestas-

-tu tío debe de ser muy divertido y astuto jajaja- dijo la maestra riéndose muy alto

- y molesto-dijo con desgano

-jajaja- este comentario solo hizo que aumentara más sus ganas de reír

Llegaron a la pensión de aquella mujer. La entrada estaba llena cuadros extraños de criaturas de la cultura del Reino Tierra verlos daba la extraña sensación de que estaban vivos al parecer su pintor tenía técnicas muy realistas al ejecutar sus obras.

A un lado en el cuarto de espera había una mesa de centro y unos cuantos cojines alrededor de esta. Sobre la mesa había un hermoso arreglo floral una mezcla de distintas variedades de orquídeas y extrañas rosas de color turquesa con unas ramitas muy finitas como toque final.

-por fin puedo descansar- dijo Katara dejándose caer sobre el cojín

-vuelvo enseguida y cuidado con escapar te estoy vigilando- Zuko le envió una de sus miradas asesinas

Katara lo ignoró_ "que le pasa es un amargado"_ pensó la joven.

-¿hay alguien aquí?- llamó el príncipe mientras inspeccionaba la casa

-no debería de husmear en casa ajena, jovencito- dijo una voz

Zuko saltó y se volteo y vio a una anciana -usted es...-

-Ayane y usted es...?- dijo la anciana señalándolo

-Soy Lee y estoy buscando a mi tío dicen que vino acá -

-debe de hablar de aquel señor tan amable que me ayudó-

-eh... si creo ¿dónde está?-

-no se encuentra es que se ofreció a llevar unos encargos tan bueno él pero si gusta podría esperarlo- y lo dirigió hasta donde estaba Katara-¿necesita ayuda jovencita?-dijo al ver a la chica

-no gracias vengo con él- añadió la maestra agua de malagana

-que afortunado eres tienes una novia muy bonita- le guiño un ojo Ayane a Zuko

-¡QUÉ! ¡ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA!-gritó Zuko indignado

-¡SI NI LOCA ME ENAMORARÍA DE ALGUIEN COMO ÉL!- también grito ofendida Katara **(nunca digas de esa agua no beberé jajajaja :D la boca castiga jejeje XD)**

-pues eso no es lo que me dicen sus ojos- dijo mirándolos a ambos

-entonces que le dicen- inquirió el maestro fuego molesto y tanto sarcástico

-¡no seas grosero con la señora!- lo regañó Katara

-¡tú no eres nadie para regañarme!-

-y ¡tú no eres nadie para gritarme!-ambos quedaron frente a frente pero las palabras que comenzó a decir Ayane terminaron por captar la atención de los chicos

-puedo ver claramente en sus ojos escrito el destino de cada uno y es el mismo destino quien se encargará de unirlos a ambos para luchar por algo que ustedes dos desean que se termine; aunque son como la luz y la oscuridad, el agua y el fuego, elementos opuestos, lo que harán marcará sus vidas para siempre y estas serán leyenda mientras vivan y después de su muerte, mucha gente aprenderá de uds. que para nada en este mundo existen los límites y que solo son una barrera que el hombre mismo se la imagino para no explorar secretos que por ignorancia propia teme descubrirlos-terminó esta con un par de palabras más -son muy afortunados

Esto los dejó sin habla a que se refería aquella mujer ninguno de los dos tenía idea. Sus palabras se reiteraban en sus mentes una y otra vez tratando de buscarle una explicación lógica. Se miraron extrañados como si se dijeran con la mirada esa tal Ayane esta loca.

-¡ah! casi lo olvido nunca pierdan la confianza entre los dos- y se retiró con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella sabía muy bien y con detalles lo que pasaría con ellos pero como todo siempre tiene su pro y su contra optó por decir lo necesario y dejar que por ellos mismos lo descubran.

-¿que piensas de lo qué dijo?-preguntó Katara

-a poco le crees-le respondió el muchacho un poco incrédulo

-no se... pero algunas veces ese tipo de premoniciones se cumplen, puede que tenga razón-lo decía con respecto a las lecturas del futuro de Tía Wu.

-si como si tuviéramos algo en común por que luchar además no creo en charlatanes como ella-

Katara no dijo nada y pensó que seguramente esa señora solo quería incomodarlos más con sus comentarios o simplemente hacerles saber de algo que ellos por mucho tiempo estaban ignorando.

-¡sobrino que gusto me da volver a verte! me empezaba a preocupar- dijo un hombre de edad mientras le daba un gran abrazo a su sobrino

-ya basta tío yo soy quien lo debería estar que crees que haces paseando por ahí sabes que pueden descubrirte...-pero este lo interrumpió

-¡vaya...! pero si es la amiga del Avatar me da mucho gusto verla jovencita- le hizo una pequeña reverencia a la que Katara también respondió.

Luego Iroh reaccionó ante la poco usual presencia de la muchacha y miró severamente a su sobrino -¿qué haces acompañado de esta linda dama, sobrino?- al escuchar el cumplido hizo que Katara se sonrojara- creo que me debes una explicación y no quisiera saber que sea lo que estoy pensando- continuó

-yo...-contestó Zuko pero Katara lo interrumpió

-él no tiene la culpa...-"_que haces Katara no lo defiendas deja que asuma su responsabilidad" "pero solo haría que su tío se disguste más con él" "eso su problema no te metas en lo que no te incumbe" _pero Katara no le hizo caso a su conciencia y continuó- yo...-buscaba una buena excusa-...estaba perdida y cuando lo vi creí que podría pedirle ayuda y...eso es todo-mintió_"¡ojalá! que me crea peor mentira no podía haber dicho" _

Iroh estaba procesando la respuesta de la maestra mas se dio cuenta de que mentía pero no dijo nada solo le siguió la corriente -que bueno que mi sobrino haya ayudado a una señorita tan bella como usted- Katara volvió a ruborizarse

-pero que hay de sus amigos ¿por qué no está con ellos?- preguntó el viejo general

-los perdí en un ataque de la Nación del Fuego-esta siguió mintiendo

-que lástima... lo siento mucho- fingió Iroh ante la mentira de la joven

-no es su culpa-

-pero bueno dejemos lo malo de lado me disculpan que los deje pero tengo que reportarme ante mi jefa jejeje-

-voy contigo tío- dijo su sobrino

-no además no dejarás sola a esta señorita ¿verdad?- le envió una mirada de picardía y lo dejó solo con Katara y ambos tomaron asiento en silencio.

Pasó unos cuantos minutos luego de que Zuko rompiera el silencio.

-¿por qué lo hiciste?- se dirigió hacia la maestra

-¿hacer que?-

-¿Por qué le mentiste a mi tío?-

-eso no te incumbe tengo mis razones- trató de evadir la pregunta

-claro que me incumbe ¿por qué me defendiste?- insistió

-ya te dije tengo mis razones ¡¿bien?!-

-como quieras campesina-

-¡deja de llamarme así! y mi nombre es Katara- dijo toda enojada e indignada la joven

-si si si lo que digas- terminó por decir el chico.

_**C O N T I N U A R Á**_

**Bueno aquí esta el tercer capítulo espero que les haya gustado y lo actualizaré en unos 15 o 20 días todo depende los reviews. ¡PLIS NO SEAN MAL DATO DÉJENME REVIEWS ASÍ SEAN DE DOS PALABRITAS! jijiji :D acepto cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva, opinión o sugerencia ¿ok?**

**Me despido de todos y hasta la próxima entrega:)**

**PD.: Casi lo olvido gracias a todos por la buena aceptación que tuvo mi otro Fic y mi One-shot ¡Gracias! ;) Si quieren léanlos (obviamente los que no los han leído jeje :D)**

**Bye!**

**Att.**

**G-i-S-a-Y!**


	4. Appa Queda Herido

**Hola a todos aquí me tienen actualizando luego de variooos meses jeje creo que dejé un poco abandonado el fic pero en vano no escribo así que aquí esta el capítulo cuatro espero que lo disfruten!!!**

_**CAPÍTULO CUATRO:**_

"_APPA QUEDA HERIDO"_

Habían volado por horas y ninguna señal de Katara.

-no soporto más necesito saber cómo se encuentra ella- dijo Sokka desesperado

-la encontraremos ella sabe como cuidarse- trató de calmarlo Aang

-pero como veo la situación ella no lo ha hecho bien-

-tranquilízate de seguro deben estar en algún pueblo algún día tienen que detenerse por provisiones-

Aang tenía razón sabía que algún día los supuestos secuestradores de Katara tenían que detenerse pero aún así él tenía sus dudas habían estado siguiendo la ruta de su enemigo por casi más de cuatro horas y no hallaban alguna señal de ella y su secuestrador, no podían haberse ido tan lejos a no ser que estuvieran yendo por la dirección equivocada pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Toph habló.

- no es que quiera parecer indiferente ante la situación pero no podemos perder estos dos meses que nos queda buscándola, Aang tú por lo menos ahora ya deberías de estar sacando una chispa de fuego de tu dedo-

- yo hice una promesa de no volver a usar fuego control y la seguiré manteniendo en pie- dijo con semblante serio

-pero sabes que no te bastará con solo saber dominar tres de los cuatro elementos-

-lo sé pero también sé que cuando me enfrente al señor del fuego no me ayudará mucho el fuego por eso quiero perfeccionarme mejor en los otros tres-

-buen punto...-dijo la maestra ante la respuesta de Aang- pero sabes que eso no te servirá de excusa también necesitas ser un Avatar pleno para poder derrotar a Lord Ozai y para eso tienes que perfeccionarte en todos por igual-

"_Toph tiene razón es imposible evitar lo inevitable de algún modo u otro siempre terminaré usando el fuego control inconscientemente así como lo hice alguna vez con los demás esta en mi linaje y destino como Avatar hacerlo" _pensó Aang realmente la situación comenzaba a ponerse incómoda y pesada. Un niño de su edad se sentía demasiado presionado ante tantas exigencias y obligaciones.

"_Lo siento Katara...por ahora tendrás que esperar pero prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para encontrarte"_

-Supongo que viene con buenas noticias general Sho- dijo la joven de orbes ambarinos y cabello azabache

-...-

-espero su respuesta- dijo impaciente la princesa

-hubo... complicaciones, su Alteza-contestó nervioso el general Sho

-¿cuáles...?- dijo Azula

-este... perdimos el rastro de su hermano-

-¡son unos inútiles no sirven para nada usted y su tropa!-

-lo siento mucho... princesa Azula-

-ahórrese sus disculpas para mi padre guardias deténganlo y envíenlo en el primer barco que salga mañana directamente a la N.F.-

-¡que! una oportunidad más se lo suplico-

-ya te la di cuando perdiste de vista al Avatar-dijo en tono frívolo la princesa mientras se llevaron al general que forcejeaba entre sus dos captores.

-¡no puedo creerlo que acaso siempre tengo que hacerlo todo yo misma sin que estos inútiles no lo echen a perder!-decía mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro en la pequeña carpa real- Mai-se dirigió donde esta.

-si Azula- dijo con su típico tono de aburrimiento

-pide al cuidador de las lagartijas **(esas que salen en el capítulo "****The****Chase****")**que las prepare y las quiero listas en diez minutos- exigió esta; molesta

-por supuesto... con permiso- y esta se retiró

-iremos a dar un paseo- mencionó la princesa maliciosamente y dibujándose en su rostro un cínica sonrisa.

Descendían rápidamente, Toph estaba alegre pues ya sentiría la dura tierra firme, en cambio Aang trataba de mantener la calma y pensaba en posibles lugares en los que podría encontrar a Katara.

Con Sokka la situación había sido diferente estaba totalmente insoportable no dejaba de hablar de clases de tortura, castigos o cosas por el estilo que podían hacerle aquellos bandidos que se llevaron a su hermana o simplemente maldiciéndolos.

-muchachos creo que estamos un poco escasos de provisiones- dijo Aang mientras revisaba la bolsa de comida

-¡otra vez!- se quejó Toph-Sokka será mejor que vayas en busca de algo-

-¿por qué yo? siempre lo hago no crees que será justo que vaya Aang-

-¡no! además él ni a una mosca puede matar -

-que insinúas...-reclamó Aang

Pero las palabras se las llevó el viento pues Toph se encerró en una de sus improvisas viviendas evitando seguir oyendo al guerrero quejarse antes de que ella respondiera arrojándole una roca.

-creo que esta vez de nuevo...- fue interrumpido el Avatar

-si, si lo haré- respondió resignado

-Creo que yo echaré una mirada en mi planeador para ver si hay rastros de Katara cerca de aquí-

-buena idea cuando regrese ten lista la fogata y... suerte-y con largos pasos Sokka fue desapareciendo entre el bosque.

Al parecer la suerte lo había ayudado (cosa que lo extrañaba) y pronto regresó al campamento con su caza que pronto sería la cena de esa noche.

-¿y Aang?- preguntó el joven guerrero

-aún no regresa y que hay para cenar-pregunto ansiosa la maestra tierra

- conejo-

-nada más...- dijo con la burla que la caracteriza

-pues por si no lo has notado estamos en medio de un bosque que se encuentra en medio de la nada y ¡no en un banquete!-

-tranquilo, solo quería molestar-

-pues bastante ayudas haciéndolo- dijo con sarcasmo

De repente Aang aterriza totalmente pálido y casi sin aliento cuando Sokka corrió a interrogarlo pero este aún no lograba recuperar el aliento mientras que Toph se mantenía todavía mas serena.

-ella...ella...está aquí-

-¿¡es Katara!?-gritó el moreno desesperado

Aang negó con la cabeza y luego continuó - no, es Azula-

-con esa información que nos facilitaron los soldados tierra de ese pueblucho creo que será suficiente- dijo la arrogante princesa

-si fueron fáciles de tratar apenas unos ignorantes que aceptaron un pobre soborno- mencionó Mai

-no solo fue el soborno sino tu actitud fue la que los motivó a aceptar ¡eres fabulosa Azula!- dijo Ty Lee tratando de hacerle un cumplido a su amiga sabiendo que no fue el "_buen trato" _de la princesa la que los hizo aceptar.

-lo sé- dijo llena de antipatía en su voz- pero dejémonos de charlas sigamos con nuestro camino-

-¿cuánto falta por llegar? ya estoy empezando a aburrirme- dijo la frívola Mai mientras que jugaba con unas cuchillas ninja.

-tranquila amiga que pronto te divertirás mucho- dijo Azula disfrutando la idea de que pronto volvería a ver el Avatar.

De repente el jefe de la persecución da la orden para detener las enormes máquinas de transporte y corre hasta donde se encontraba Azula. La princesa baja un poco molesta de la montura de su lagartija y amenazante se dirige hasta el soldado.

-creo que debe haber una buena excusa para esto-

-así es princesa me permite sugerirle algo-

-adelante continúe-

-creo que deberíamos dirigirnos por el norte y luego bajar hasta el noreste y así poder emboscarlos de esa manera los dejaríamos rodeados y les cerraríamos el camino que sigue-

-pero ellos van sobre su bisonte volador de alguna manera nos llevan ventaja-

-entonces le arrojaremos bolas de fuego a este-

-mmm... de todas formas intentémoslo-

Le hizo una leve reverencia a la princesa y luego gritó las órdenes a sus hombres y continuaron.

No pasó mucho tiempo desde que cambiaron de dirección cuando pronto esta dio sus primeros resultados uno de los soldados notó la presencia de Appa y avisó a su superior.El comandante rápidamente avisó a Azula de la noticia.

-¡Su majestad el bisonte se aproxima ¿ataco?!-

-aún no espere mi orden-

-pero princesa pronto nos rebasará-

-¡haga lo que yo le ordene! y tenga listo a dos hombres para atacar...y que tengan buena puntería-

-como diga su majestad-

Toph, Sokka y Aang volaban sobre Appa cuando notaron que la princesa estaba justo bajo ellos pero les extraño que esta no los atacara cuando Aang mira hacia abajo nota una mirada sospechosa en Azula mientras sonríe disfrutando de la expresión de confusión en la cara del niño.

-estas acabado- fueron las últimas palabras de la princesa antes de dar la orden a sus soldados para que atacaran-¡fuego!- Azula junto con los dos soldados mas enviaron tres poderosas bolas de fuego, estas mientras ascendían se iban juntando hasta que se fusionaron totalmente volviéndose en una daga asesina de fuego incandescente.

La poderosa daga de fuego se dirigía violentamente mientras que Appa trataba de ascender rápidamente.

-más alto Aang ¡mas alto! nos alcanza- gritaba Sokka muy exasperado

-eso intento pero Appa está muy cansado aún- dijo Aang nervioso de que algo le sucediera a Appa.

Los pensamientos de Aang acertaron Appa fue alcanzado por la daga de fuego un sonoro quejido por parte del bisonte se expandió por el cielo despejado.

Las lagrimas brotaban de los ojos del niño -¡nooo! amigo resiste- pero la ira se apoderó de él hasta perder el control.

-¡Aang detente que haces!- le gritó el guerrero pero fue muy tarde Aang ya se hallaba volando en su aeroplano en dirección donde se encontraba Azula mientras Appa no dejaba de quejarse por el ardor de la quemadura.

-¿qué pasa?- dijo Toph intrigada y preocupada

-Aang se ha ido y no creo que esto termine bien-

-entonces quien conduce a Appa-

-creo que yo lo haré-rápidamente el moreno corre hasta donde se encontraban las riendas las sostuvo y gritó-¡yip yip! tú puedes hacerlo Appa confío en ti resiste- trató de animar al animal pero este seguía quejándose.

Aang parecía una bala dirigiéndose hasta Azula esta entendió las intenciones del Avatar y tomo posición de ataque con tal gracia que no cayó del lomo de su lagartija.

Aang se detuvo a medio camino cuando hizo varios movimientos con sus brazos y en pocos segundos formó un enorme tornado de polvo y tierra que azotó la tropa de la princesa y a esta también.

Ya no había más que hacer era ahora o nunca el momento para escapar y encontrar a alguien que ayudara a Appa.

-sujétate fuerte Toph- le grito el guerrero

-¡qué! ¡Ah!- se sujetó fuertemente a la silla de montar-¡ten más cuidado ¿quieres?!-

-¡Aang aquí!- lo llamó y el avatar ya había aterrizado en la cabeza de su mascota y abrazó a Appa volviéndolo a animarlo.

-debe haber un pueblo por aquí cerca y escondernos hasta que Appa esté recuperado- dijo Sokka

-eso espero tengo miedo de que...-

-Aang no digas eso no pierdas las esperanzas pronto hallaremos un pueblo ya verás- y puso una mano en el hombro del niño tratando de reconfortarlo.

-ya veremos como saldremos de esta- la maestra tierra también le subió los ánimos a su amigo.

**Espero que les haya gustado y esperaré todos sus comentarios, sugerencias y criticas constructivas. Bye cuídense!! **


End file.
